


Obi-wan is always getting into trouble

by kaileanskrain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: Obi-wan gets himself and a few clones into some trouble that leads to him getting the ride of his life.





	Obi-wan is always getting into trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a stand alone for right now. I may make something more for this because I don't think there is enough of it and I'm heavy into mpreg so that might happen but for right now this is going to be a stand alone. Just know that it might continue at some point. ;-) I hope you enjoy and of course review or at least leave a kudos.

Star Wars Clone Wars ff

Obi-Won felt like he was swimming through soup as he tried to force himself to conciousness. It was a lot more work then normal to get there but he finally managed to crack his eyes open just a bit, though he had to close them quickly against the bright lights. With such bright lights making it hard to see, he instead focused on his other senses. 

It was cool where they were but the air was still dry so it was possible that they hadn't left the planet he had been investigating with some of his troops. HIs second realization though was a little more disturbing. He didn't have a stitch of clothing on his person. That was going to make things a little more complicated when it came to escaping. He wasn't ashamed of his body but he did like it to be less exposed when he was running for his life. 

"Ah you're awake Jedi," a gravely voice said just to his right. "No doubt the light is hurtin' your eyes. A side effect of the drug that we gave you." Judging from the speech pattern this person was not a native, possibly a bounty hunter. 

"What ever you gave me does seem to be having some less then desirable after effects, such as memory loss as to how I got here," Obi-Won said in the calmest drawl he could. For some reason his skin was starting to itch uncomfortably, which was a new and very uncomfortable sensation.

"Oh no Master Jedi. That is not an effect of the drug. It is simply because you were not concious when you arrived, you and your clones. I have never had much interest in clones but my buyer wants them along with you, and the buyer gets what he paid for." The owner of the voice got close enough to touch his bare stomach. "First you must be trained for him though." 

Obi-Won opened his eyes a crack to find that the light wasn't nearly as blinding now. It was a light blue which he knew all too well. This wasn't good at all. 

"What exactly are you planning? What does this "training" consist of exactly?" Obi-Won tried to keep his captor talking in order to think of a way to get out of this ordeal. Re-enforcements were unlikely to show up soon since they were at least a few cycles away from even being over due let alone to a point that a rescue party would be mobilized. That meant they were going to have to get out of this on their own.

Obi-won studied the person standing in front of him by the light of the restrains. She was a Zigarian which was troubling for a number of reasons. The last time he was in the hands of slavers many people suffered and died in an attempt to break him, an attempt that he secretly feared was almost successful. 

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough," the woman said with a dark smirk on her lips. "For now I am going to put you in a cell to stew a bit while the drug works it way through your system. That is when the real fun starts." THe woman gave an evil laugh as she stepped away to give the guards he hadn't noticed before the room to pull him down. Cuffs were snapped around his wrists before he could even concentrated enough to gather the force to attack sending a shock through his body for trying. 

Force cuffs. It was always something.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you my dear Jedi. You could likely endure the pain for much longer then your troops could." The woman laughed as she walked over to a plush looking chair near where he had been suspended. "Take him down to the cell," she said with a casual wave of her hand. 

The two guards all but dragged him down a set of stairs going deeper into the facility that looked like it was cut from the rock with some places looking raw and natural. That meant this place was likely made using a natural cave system which could be helpful in their escape. He just had to figure out how to get these cuffs off first. As he was dragged down to what he could only guess was some kind of holding cell for slaves in training he noticed a few other things, though these were starting to worry him a bit. His skin was itching in such a way that it felt like little creatures were crawling all over him and he was starting to get hard which rather noticeable since he had nothing on. 

"Look at that, its already starting to work," the guard on his left said with a harsh laugh seeming to pick up on Obi-Wan's issue at that moment. 

Obi-Wan squirmed a bit in their hold esting to see how secure they were though his mind felt like it was starting to cloud. "What is starting to work? What was given to me?" His words were a little slurred despite his best efforts to clear his mind. 

The guard on his right laughed in a rather evil way as he was all but dragged toward what had to be a holding area. As they got closer Obi-Wan could see that there were cells full of what he could only guess were potential slaves. Some were against the bars where as others were deep in the shadows of the cells like it would hide them from what was coming. When they finally got to what he could only guess was to be his cell Obi-Wan breather a sigh of relief to see Cody, Rex, Kix, and Fives in the cell though their armor was missing. 

"Now behave. You're the only one too valuable to kill." The first guard that had pointed out his growing erection reached down to fondle him lightly while the other guard unlocked the door with his whip out should the clones get any ideas of attempting escape. "If you try escaping they'll be the ones to suffer, and clone skin is so delicious and supple under a whip." 

Obi-wan looked down trying to focus on keeping himself calm as the hands rung small pants of pleasure from his lips. It had been far too long since the last time he got off but this felt too good to not be chemically enhanced given their current situation. He tried clearing his mind so he could access the force but ended up being shocked back into the present as soon as he managed to reach for the force. He heard soft cries from the clones and looked up to see small traces of electricity still running over them originating from the collars they all had on. At first it wasn't noticeable since it blended into the skin tight blacks they were all wearing. 

"Now you know the purpose of the cuffs and collar you're wearing. It will shock you as a warning when ever you try using the force. Yours then sends a signal to their collars. The more it happens the long their shocks get until it kills them." The guard that was stroking him all but growled in his ear, his touch turning rough. He gave the cock he was fondling a hard squeeze making the Obi-Wan squirm with a soft hiss of pain. 

The other guard was grinning by the door getting off watching their prisoner being tornmented like that. "I think he likes the rough treatment. He's still hard." They both laughed as the first guard shoved Obi-Wan through the open door onto the hard floor of the cell before slamming the door shut. 

"General, are you okay?" Cody knelt down by the panting Jedi with a frown of worry on his face. 

" he muttered softly laying there as he listened to the foot steps of the guards retreating back down the corridor. "Do you know where we are? I think we're on the same planet that we were investigating but its hard to tell." 

"We're not sure sir. I had the same theory but we're deep underground from the sound of it. Most of the others here were taken a lot like we were so they don't know much but the guards get a little loose tongued at night after a few drinks." Cody shifted a bit so he was comfortable crouching next to Obi-wan though he was worried that the Jedi hasn't gotten up. 

Obi stayed where he was for a moment before shifted so he could sit crosslegged on the ground. "Wait, how long have we been here?" He had only thought he was out for a few hours but it sounded more like days from the way Cody was talking. 

"Its been close to a standard week," Rex volenteered from just behind Cody's shoulder. 

"A week?!" Obi-wan couldn't keep his jaw from dropping wondering how they had kept him asleep for that long. "You think they've had us for a whole week?"

"We can't be sure. They turn the lights off after what feels like 16 hours but there aren't any windows and no other way to track time so its impossible to be sure." Cody answered though he did seem a little more worried now that his general seemed to be missing a large chunk of time. 

"They're using that control to force everyone down here to be dependent on them to know even the basics like time of day." Obi-wan reached up with a hand to stroke his beard as he thought on the matter of how they were going to escape. His mind was too fogged by what they gave him to fully process the situation though, his mind kept returning to his aching erection and throbbing balls. "This is no good. What ever they gave me is making my head too foggy to think and I can't even try reaching for the force." He sighed a bit resigning himself to waiting out the drug before trying to make an escape.

"They give it to everyone that's being trained as a part of a set. They use it to break people faster," a timid voice said from just to the side making them all look to the wall with guarded curiosity. 

"Part of a set?" Obi-Wan shifted so he was facing the voice. They cells were only open on the side with the door and it wasn't someone from the cell across from them. 

Fives moved toward the bars and pulled something out of his boot that glinted in the overhead light. "You have a mirror in your boot," Rex said as he moved over to him talking softly. 

"Never know when you'll need to see around a corner without getting your head shot off," Fives said casually in return. 

"Arch Trooper preparedness in action." There was obvious respect in Rex's tone. 

"Male tail head in the cell next to us," Fives reported once he got the mirror into the right angle. "Looks kind of bad off General."

Obi-wan nodded though he didn't make a move to join them by the bars since he was naked as the day he was born. "Do you know what they gave me or what kind of training they intend on doing?" He pitched his voice so he could be heard by the person in the next cell but not down the whole block where there were likely guards patrolling. 

"It's something to make you need what they can give you," the voice was still timid though it was a little easier to hear which meant he had moved closer to the bars. 

"What they can give me?" Obi-wan didn't much like the sound of that give how he was reactions to the drug already. 

"Yes. They'll wait until you're begging for it then drag you from the cell and make you plead for relief from them before giving it to you. They've broken many that way. The shame of needing it from slavers is typically enough but rumor is you're a Jedi so maybe you have a chance." The male sounded hopeful that Obi-Wan would be able to avoid being broken by the slavers. 

Kix, who had been sitting back watching everything moved over to kneel next to the Jedi. "The drug they gave you is an aphrodisiac isn't it?" Without their armor one it was easy to tell that Kix was more of a medic then a fighter, his build was slight where as say Fives was all compact muscle. 

"It would seem so," Obi-Wan said looking up at the clone grateful that he didn't have to explain what he was going through. It was bad enough that he had been pleasures in front of them by one of the slavers, explaining that he was burning up with a need he wasn't used to feeling so strongly. 

"Aphrodisiac? So you mean it's going to make you want sex? I didn't think Jedi still got those urges," Fives muttered as he put the mirror back into his boot after checking that no guards were coming. 

Obi-Wan smirked a bit being reminded of how young the clones really were even if they looked like they were much older. "We still have basic urges of our species. Being a Jedi doesn't mean that we're celebibate either. The order doesn't forbid sex just attachement. For many its easier to just not take the risk of such becoming attached after such an intimate act."

"Oh." Fives had a bit of a blush on his cheeks as they all moved deeper into the cell forming a semi circle around Obi-Wan. "I didn't man anything by it. I just-"

Obi-Wan raised his hand to cut off the rambling. "I understand, you're not the first to think that way. I've always thought some of our issues stem from people not understanding the teachings of the Order. If more understood the teachings then we may have less issues with the general public." He groaned a bit as he shifted feeling like his balls were being rubbed with sand paper just from touching the floor. "What we need to focus on now is the problem at hand though."

"The general is right. What are we going to do about this drug? We can't let them rape you." Cody had a scowl one his face making the scar on the side of his face curl tighter around his eye. 

"Wait, if their plan was to make you desperate with the drug then make you beg them to..." Rex glanced over at Cody seeming a little uncomfortable before continuing. "Then why did they put you in here with us?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth like he was going to answer before snapping his shut finding that he didn't have an answer to that at all. Why would they put him in a cell with 4 men that he worked with an at least 2 he considered to be friends. "Why indeed," he muttered wondering if this was a trap of some kind or an over sight on the slaver's part. 

"They think clones aren't fully functional but you are, aren't you?" The man from the cell said in a tone that seemed to be giddy with delight. 

"Of course we are!" Fives actually looked insulted at the insinuation that everything didn't work downstairs. All they got in reply was a soft crazed giggle. 

He sat stroking his beard for a moment trying to will his mind into functioning past the haze of the drugs. "It can't be that simple. Surely they wouldn't assume something like that out of nowhere." 

"It's a rumor that I've heard a few times actually," Kix said from to his side frowning a bit. "On some of the relief missions I've been on the civilians questioned that, I think it was after being turned down but I can't be sure. None of the brother's brag about turning someone down." 

It was clear from the look on the other's faces that they didn't much like this rumor. "Do they think we need those cod pieces just for looks?" Fives crossed his arms over his chest and sat down looking a bit like a pouting child. 

"I don't like it either but that rumor could work in our favor," Rex said in a cautious voice. It was clear from the looks he was sending Obi-Wan that he had been spending way too much time with Anikan and was expecting an explosion. 

"This could be a trap though," Obi-Wan offered though he noticed that his words were feeling a little heavy in his mouth. "This could be a part of their plan, not to mention I am a Jedi. I would never allow a sacrifice like that simply for my comfort." 

They all shared a look between them before all eyes turned to Cody who was looking at Obi-Wan. "We're not sure what you mean by sacrifice sir." He shifted so one knee was on the ground and the other was casually open letting Obi-Wan see that he was hard under the skin tight blacks that they wore under their armor. 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened comically at that revelation. "Oh," he said softly not sure what else to say. It had been a long time and his body needed it so much that his mind was having issues coming up with reasons why he shouldn't let this happen. 

"The General has a point, this could be a trap. Even if we weren't able to enjoy or have sex we could still be used for it. They wouldn't expect a Jedi to force the issue but no trooper would let their Jedi be raped and broken if they could do something about it. Even if none of us were interested in sex it wouldn't be that big a deal to stroke him off or even suck him off to prevent what the slavers have planned." Kix spoke up trying to keep his head even as he was getting just as excited about sex with the Jedi as the others clearly were. They had to keep what the general wanted in mind as well. 

"It's a very focused aphrodisiac," Obi-Wan admitted softly as he looked down at his nake lap squirming a bit more. 

"What does that mean?" Rex voiced the question that they were all obviously having. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to try focusing himself and pushing the embarrassment down. "I feel like I have to be the....submissive partner in this." 

"Meaning...?" Fives watched him closely obviously not connecting the dots. 

"Means the drug is making him feel like a bitch in heat in need of a hard fucking," Kix said in a dry tone looking over at Fives like he was being an idiot. 

"Thank you for that visual." Obi-Wan shook his head with a wry smile pulling at his lips. 

"Sorry General," he muttered blushing a bit now as it clicked what he just said about his commander in front of the man.

"I trained Anikan, I've had worse." He shook his head a bit thinking back on some of the more embarrassing messes that he ended up in with his former padawan. 

"Really?" Rex and Fives perked up a bit at that seeming very interested in learning more about their general when he was training. 

"Yes. Not everyone realizes that younglings don't learn about sex until they become padawan. I thought since Anikan was so much older then was normal that he would at least know the general concept. He proved me wrong during a rather delicate negotiation." Obi-Wan was grateful to have something to devert everyone's attention away from his own problem for a moment. While he understood that his body had needs that were at presant being made urgant by what ever drug they gave him, he still really didn't like this. 

"Someone's coming," Fives warned softly having heard the foot steps since he was the closest to the bars still. 

All of them stood, closing rank around Obi-Wan in the interest of protecting their general's dignity. He had nothing to be embarressed about in regards to his body but that didn't make them any less protective of him. Obi-wan attempted to stand but Kix laid a hand on his shoulder stopping him. 

"Have you figured out the predicament that you're in yet Jedi?" It was one of the guards from before now standing in front of the bars with a gloating smirk on his face. "It might take a few days for it to fully hit you but it will no matter how strong your will is." The man adjusted himself cruidly in front of the cell before stalking off with a deep laugh. 

"They'll turn the lights off soon," Cody said as he took a knee now that the male was gone. 

"They always check the cells before lights out?" Obi-Wan was actually surprised when the lights when out a moment after he asked the question.

"Yes sir," Rex took a knee as well with his shoulder almost brushing against Cody's. Fives stayed standing over by the bars obviously keeping an eye out should the slavers come back. 

"He made it sound like I have a few days before I'm crippled by this drug. I'd like to be out of here before that happens." Obi-wan took at least some comfort in the thought that he had a few days before the fog and sensitivity were too much for him to handle. 

None of them would look at him as they glanced around at each other like they were talking mentally, again. "I don't know if that's going to be possible," Cody finally said. "We've been trying to find a way out all week with no luck. There isn't even a way to get these collars off and they will shock us if we pass the end of the hall. With a plan and some time we could do it, but..." 

Obi-wan nodded his understanding. "Now on a time limit with no plan it doesn't look as promising." 

"Sounds like most of General Skywalker's plans just with less falling," Rex said in an upbeat tone. None of them were willing to give up they were just realistic that it might not happen before the general was out of time. 

"What if instead of waiting for the deadline we get ahead of it," Fives offered from near the bars. "Don't let the situation get bad enough to be a problem while we plan an escape now that we know where the general is."

Obi-Wan shook his head at the casual way Fives talked about it like it was a leak rather then sex with their commanding officer. "We don't even know if that would work. This could still be a trap."

"Do you have a plan then general?" Cody looked over at the Jedi wondering if the man was just denying this because he didn't want them or if he really thought this was some type of trap designed by their captors. 

"No I don't Cody. We should get some sleep for now though. We're not going to get very far if we're all ready to collapse from exhaustion." Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his face feeling exhausted even though he had apparently been sleeping for a whole week. The heat burning through his body wasn't making it any better as he moved around trying to find a comfortable position to at least try meditating. 

There was a shuffle of feet that signified one of the clones moving around the small cell. "The general is right. We should get some sleep, it's going to start getting cold soon." Rex had moved away from them as he talked, likely moving to the back of the cell. 

"That's going to be another problem general. It's going to get cold. Our blacks have been helpful to keep us warm but-" he stopped talking leaving the obvious out.

"I'm really not fond of desert planets," Obi-wan muttered softly as he moved to stand with soft moans when gravity pulled on his aching genitals.

"Are you okay general?" Cody was at his side touching his shoulder with concern coloring his tone. 

"I'll be better when this mission is over," Obi-wan muttered softly getting a little sulky. 

Kix moved to his other side, groping a bit in the dark. "Come on general, it's a little softer in the back. We'll keep you warm." There was a fondness in the medic's voice as the three men slowly walked to the back of the cell where Rex was already laying. 

Rex gave a soft grunt as Obi-wan's foot found his ribs getting snickers from the other clones. "That's what you get for laying down first Captain," Fives teased sounding a lot closer then he had been a moment ago. 

"My apologies Captain. This wouldn't be nearly as hard if I could use the force." He was clearly getting frustrated as he was slowly urged to sit next to the clone captain by the other two. 

"You must be patient general, isn't that what you're always telling us and general Skywalker?" The heat coming off Rex's body was the first thing Obi-wan felt as he sat flush against the man. 

"You're right Captain," he murmured softly feeling the heat that was singing in his veins pick up at the close proximity of another being.

"Lay back against Rex. The ground is going to get very cold as the night progresses." Cody's hand was on Obi-wan's shoulder lightly urging him to lay with his chest mostly on the Captain's body, his head pillowed against his strong pecks. "Now I'm going to lay against your back," he said a moment before doing just that. Cody had his chest pressed flush against Obi-wan's body making the man's nerves absolutely buzz with pleasure. 

"What about the others?" Obi-wan felt his eyes starting to drift closed as heat encompassed his body in this position. 

He jumped a bit feeling light hands touching his legs a moment before feeling another body joining in to wiggle between their legs. "We're here general, don't worry," Fives said from his place at their feet choosing to sleep sitting up so he could be ready for anything. 

Obi-wan was able to keep himself awake long enough to feel another body pressing against Cody before slipping into a deep dreamless sleep. 

*************

Obi-wan woke to the crush of two warm bodies pressed against him and a need to be fucked by the owners of those bodies. He pressed his ass back against the one behind him with a soft moan of need. Feeling the clothed erection behind him only made that need so much worse. Instead of a slow burn of need like the night before he now felt like he was on fire and the only way to put it out was to have someone fuck him. 

"Well that's one of the better ways to wake up," a deep voice said near his feet as a hand started to run up his bare thigh drawing moans from him. 

"I never would have guessed that a Jedi would be so damn responsive," said a voice behind him that was so similar yet different in all the important ways that his brain just couldn't make sense of. 

The warmth he was laying on shifted a bit and more hands joined in the exploration of his over sensitive body. "They aren't typically. It's the drug making him react like that. Can't deny that its hot though." 

Obi-wan whined a bit feeling like he was being neglected with their conversation, even if it was about him. If they were talking then they weren't using their mouths for much better things. He bucked between the two with soft wonton moans that he was not sure why he shouldn't be making, but he was sure that he shouldn't be making them. 

"It's okay General. We've got what you need," the voice behind him growled into his ear. 

"That was terrible," the voice in front of him said with a snort of amusement and some part of Obi-wan had to agree with that voice though he wasn't thinking clearly enough to know why. 

"Just shut up and help me." The voice behind him sounded mildly annoyed which was no good. If he was annoyed he might leave. Obi-wan pressed his ass back against the man, squirming around a bit when he felt a hardness between his legs that he was fairly sure wasn't a lightsaber hilt.

"Have any of you noticed that he hasn't said anything since waking up?" There was a new voice behind them that sounded the same as the others but a little more on the side of gentle than the other three had been. "The drug might be acting faster then we thought it would."

"Then our plans move up a bit. Is he going to be okay though Kix?" The man behind him reached down to still his hips though he kept them pressed together so Obi could feel his pulsing erection. Another set of hands were slowly working down his body to slowly wrap around his aching erection giving it a teasing squeeze. 

"Physically the general is in great shape with only a few bump and bruises that I saw last night. I don't think the drug will hurt him that way but mentally I'm not sure. He's a Jedi, this is against their code and he was rather against this a few hours ago," the one that had been referred to as Kix said in a somber tone that seemed to still everyone's actions drawing soft whine's of stress from Obi-wan. He suddenly didn't like that voice even if it as soothing in how gentle it was. 

The hands on his cock started squeezing and stroking again a few moments after the while as the men around him came back to the present problem. "Think that's what he was talking about when he said this was a trap? It would be just like the Seps to try using us to break a Jedi." 

The man behind him sudden thrust against his ass like he felt neglected with Obi-wan's attention on his own cock. "No it can't be. High General Obi-wan Kenobi isn't going to be broken by some damn Seps. He's too damn strong for that. Once he's back to his normal frame of mind he'll probably have some witty retort about this whole incident and that'll be the end of it." It was clear from the man's voice that he had to believe this even if there was a slight tremor to the hand on Obi-wan's hips.

"Then lets get the General back in his right mind." Obi-wan glanced in the direction of the slightly distant voice and groaned with want seeing a completely naked man standing there with his erection bobbing heavy with blood between his legs. 

"Fives when the hell did you-" The man that Obi-wan was laying on seemed like was trying to stop himself from laughing while acting outraged, which wasn't really working. 

Obi-wan started to squirm between all the clothed bodies trying to get to the one naked man in the cell but he found himself thoroughly trapped. He whined a bit wanting the promise of that tall muscled body and the swollen cock bobbing between his legs. 

"No, absolutely not." The hard tone of the man that had his erection pressed against Obi-wan's ass stopped his squirming. "You can sit there and wait, he's my general," there was a possessive edge to his title that made the Jedi shutter with arousal. 

"We're missing something vital here though," there was Kix again throwing ice on Obi-wan's arousal. He really was starting to dislike the man. 

"And what's that, Kix?"

"Lube. We don't want to hurt him and even if he's not a virgin its likely been a while since the last time given how long his last mission for the Jedi council was." There seemed to be logic in what Kix was saying but Obi-wan was okay with pain if it made the burning ache go away. 

Fives couched down and started digging around in the pile of clothes he had abandoned near them. "Got it!" He gave a small shout of victory that quickly morphed into a groan as Obi-wan managed to get free just enough to grab his cock and start stroking it, trying to draw him in closer to his mouth. 

"Cleaner oil," Kix muttered. "Where did you...?"

"Oh who cares, I fucking love Arch troopers," the man behind Obi-wan surged forward to grab the small jar of oil from the naked man, Fives, before settling down against him again. "This wont hurt him right?" There was a bit of hesitation as the smell of blaster cleaning oil started to flood the cell. 

"No, it might be a little irritating but it wont actually hurt him. He might not be happy about that later but its nothing that a bacta bath can't sort out in short order." This time what Kix said actually had the others moving so Obi-wan gave a soft hum of pleasure. He squirmed a bit so he could get into the position he wanted with his mouth on the head of the tantalizing erection in front of him as slick fingers started to push at his fluttering entrance. 

Obi-wan moaned with need as he pushed back against the the fingers probing at his ass. He turned away from the cock he was currently suckling to frown at the man. He planet his hands firmly on the ground and pushed back feeling a finger finally penetrate his body. He moaned deeply with a bit of a whine to his tone. He was finally getting what he needed but it wasn't nearly big enough and he couldn't seem to find another way to let the men around him know that. He needed something thick in him soon or he was going to combust from the sheer need, but he couldn't tell them in words since he couldn't seem to find them.

"Why did you stop General?" Fives reached down to lightly stroke Obi-wan's bearded cheek. "Let Cody do the work." He very lightly urged the Jedi's mouth back to his aching erection, moaning as it sank into his hot mouth. 

Obi-wan sucked enthusiastically on the thick cock in his mouth realizing quickly that the more he pleased the man in his mouth the more the one stretching his ass seemed to want to speed things up. He knew that he was good with his mouth though he had a feeling that this was a new situation for him, he just couldn't be entirely sure with how foggy his mind was still. There were things that he knew, like he knew he had never sucked a man while another prepared him before now, yet he also knew that he had done both before even if it had been a long time since for either. 

"He's so tight, I'm not so sure this isn't his first." The man behind him, Cody, said with what Obi-wan could feel was guilt. He pushed back against the three fingers that were currently stretching him since words were currently fairling him. 

Fives had his hand buried in Obi-wan's hair holding onto his head as he sucked. "His mouth says a completely different story. He definately knows what he's doing with his mouth. I already feel like I'm ready to shoot."

Obi-wan knew what that meant and started sucking harder wanting to feel the hot liquid shooting into his mouth as the thick cock pulsed on his tongue. He reached back with his free hand to encourage Cody to take him. When his hand found the other man's waist he noticed that he didn't have anything on and nearly went wild trying to get him closer.

"Alright general I get the message," Cody cooed in his ear as he pressed against him full body now letting him feel that he wasn't fully naked which felt naughty to the Jedi. He moaned around the cock in his mouth feeling a thick cock start to press against his slick hole. As it started to push in to him a soft whine of need escaped his throat. 

"I never thought it would be so hot to see General Kenobi being fucked by a brother while he sucks another brother." The one in front of him said bringing Obi-wan's attention to him for a split second. 

"That's a dangerous fantasy to have around Jedi, just keep that in mind Rex." Obi-wan wanted to stop what he was doing to snap at them to just focus on fucking him but soon it push from his mind as Cody started to thrust into him with hard short jerked of his hips. His cries were cut off by the pulsing cock in his mouth. 

Fives started pulling at his hair like he wanted him to pull his mouth off that delicious cock. "If you don't stop I'm going to cum down your throat General." He tried pulling away again but found himself trapped by the surprisingly strong Jedi that was holding onto him. Obi-wan was in no way going to let that go to waste. He held on tightly as he sucked moaning softly as the clone jerked in his grip a moment before he was choking on a salty load of cum. Once Obi-wan was sure he had all of it he let go of the man to focus more on the cock currently pounding into him. 

"Get around here Kix. We can't have him making so much noise if we're going to keep this a secret from our captors. The less they know about the General's actual condition the better off we are," Rex said from under Obi-wan. 

"Yes sir," Kix said before there was the sound of rustling and another man came into view in front of Obi-wan. The man was still dressed in the skin tight blacks which made it obvious that he was achingly hard and in need of release. Obi-wan started pulling at the fabric though he couldn't seem to figure out how it worked until Kix finally took mercy on him and helped open the crotch of it freeing his weeping cock. 

Cody groaned against his shoulder, biting at the skin there as he started to pick up his pace drawing deep keens of pleasure from the Jedi. "I'm close General, so close." 

Obi-wan pressed back against him moaning loudly as he neared his own completion. He felt a hand on his cock and it was the last straw that pushed him over the edge. He opened his mouth to scream but found it suddenly filled with as he started to cum hard into the hand stroking him. He felt his head start to clear a bit as he felt the warm liquid fill his twitching body. It wasn't long before he was swallowing cum again with a new cock brushing against his entrance. 

He swallowed what he got from Kix smirking a bit as he looked up at the blushing man. "Sorry general." 

"It's quit all right Kix," Obi-wan said after a moment. His voice was a little raspy after just deep throating two men so close together. "I was always told that I'm good with my mouth."

Kix coughed a bit like he was choking on his own spit as he put himself back together. "You seem to be feeling better General." 

"Much better though I still feel a little foggy. It seems that a decent amount of my mind has returned to me at least." Obi-wan could feel the guilt nearly rolling off the men as his words hit home about what they were doing. "You all did what needed to be done. I don't fault you for that." He shivered a bit feeling Captain Rex start to pull away from him. "Just because my mind seems to be back doesn't mean this is over. I can still feel the drug in my system."

Fives was partially dressed and by the bars. "Someone's coming," he warned quietly. There was a quick scramble as the clones put themselves back together like nothing happened while Obi-wan sat up on his knees in a meditative position. 

"So how is our new favorite prize doing today?" One of the guards from the other day stopped in front of their cell with a leer on his face. 

Obi-wan just calmly looked the guard over seeming almost bored. "I'm not going to give in if that's what you're asking." He could already feel the burn starting again as the sensation mingled with that of his recent orgasm. 

"Oh we'll be seeing about that. It only a matter of time." The man growled watching Obi-wan's erection pulse between his legs on full display in the position he was in. 

"Yes we will," Obi-wan said with his eyes now closed as he tried to at least appear to be meditating. He couldn't let on how much he ached already to have another thick cock pushing into his body. He wouldn't let them see how much he wanted what they offered even if he was mentally against it, his body wanted it. 

"It's only a matter of time Jedi. You will bend over and beg us to fuck you at some point. You're only delaying this." The guards seemed almost pissed that he wasn't there already, he could feel their upset through the force, well the little bit he was able to make out with how fuzzy his mind was at present. 

The guards stalked off to leave him to stew in his suffering until it broke him down. They would be back though and Obi-wan had no intention of being there when that happened. He just had to come up with a way out of there before they came back. In order to do that he would likely need to submit again though, one wasn't nearly enough judging from the way his body was reactioning already. 

"They're out of our cell block," Fives said from near the bars stuffing the mirror back into his boots. 

Obi-wan had to take a deep breath to calm the burning in his cheeks before asking his next question. "How much of that oil is left?" He didn't open his eyes through he could feel their eyes on him. 

"About half a vile left. What do you have in mind General?" It was clear from the forced neutrality in the clone's tone that he was trying to keep his mind out of his pants and failing. 

"My mind is already going cloudy again. If I'm going to use the force I need to be able to think with a clear mind. We can't wait for a rescue to come, we need to get out of here now." Obi-wan opened his eyes to look around at the troopers present. 

Rex shifted a bit glancing around at the others before looking back at the Jedi. "Do you have a plan in mind general? If that's temporary then we should come up with a plan first." He was trying to keep it professional even though his boy suit was starting to feel a little tight thinking about slipping into the general's tight body. 

"These locks aren't very complicated. We just need a plan. Wondering these halls isn't much of a plan." Not to mention he wanted to jumped the nearest sentient with a dick to satisfy the need burning in his groin, he was just grateful that he could still think enough to be choosy enough to want a sentient. 

"Our neighbor seems to know a lot about what's going on, maybe he knows the way out of this place," Fives said as he glanced in the direction the Teilic(trailhead) that had warned them about the drug was currently stuck in. 

They all glanced around at each other before looking back to General Kenobi. He closed his eyes for a moment to fortify himself before standing with a small grunt of effort. He could feel the cum leaking out of his body and trickling down his inner thigh making his blush a bit as he glanced around at the clones. 

"This seems almost too easy," Rex said from next to Obi-wan as the Jedi stepped up to the door to work on the lock using the force. 

After a few minutes Cody stepped up to stand at Obi-wan's shoulder leaning in close to him. "Are you doing okay General?" It was taking far longer then it would normally take the Jedi master to handle what he walled a simple lock and it seemed like it wasn't make any progress. 

"It's getting hard to draw on the force. If we can get a sample of this drug I want to take it back with us." He could feel his mind getting foggy as he worked through the lock. 

"Can I help?" Cody said softly, his voice going gravely with obvious arousal evident. 

"If I need help every time I need to focus we're in trouble." Obi-wan glanced to the side. 

"Running through the halls with you completely naked like this is going to be trouble." Cody kept his voice low though he was sure if the others wanted to they would be able to hear what was going on,it wasn't a very big cell. "Maybe we should sit tight, take care of you, and wait for rescue to show up. You know Skywalker is going to come running as soon as he thinks something is up." 

"From the sounds of it we don't have the time for that. We're being sold to a collector of some type as soon as they can get me "trained" correctly," his tone was dry at the last part obviously not liking it in the slightest. 

"I don't know if we have much choice general. Don't you always say to have patients?" He knew that taking care of the Jedi was going to take all of their concentration if he was already starting to have issues concentrating on anything other then his needs. 

"I don't think Anakin is going to get here in time," Obi-wan said softly as he stared ahead at the wall that was right in front of their cell. He noticed that their cell was one of the few that made it impossible to actually see any of the other slaves. 

Cody gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "He'll get here in no time. I'm sure he's already on his way. He's always been able to tell when you're in danger." It was a good thing and a bad thing all at the same time that always seemed to lead to them being nearly inseperable. Must have something to do with the bond between a master and padawan though he didn't have any other examples that didn't have anything to do with Skywalker to complair against so he couldn't be sure about that. 

"That sense of his comes in handy more then I would like to admit," Obi-wan muttered softly in a dry tone. 

"Lets get you taken care of and worry about escaping when the rescue party storms the place." Cody gently placed his hands on Obi-wan's naked hips and pulled him away from the bars knowing that the others were following the conversation even if they were trying to act like they weren't. It would be better to sit and wait this out rather then try running around with a sex crazed Jedi that at some point wasn't even able to make full words because of the drug he was on. 

*****Two Days Later*****

Obi-wan was shaken awake by what he thought was his living pillow until the second boom happened. He felt the clones around him scrambling to get their skin tight black suits back in place as the sounds of fighting started to get closer to their location. The rescue party was finally there for them and just in time. While the drug in Obi-wan's body was starting to calm down due to all the sex he was getting from the clones the guards were starting to grow impatient with his apparent lack of desire. Thanks to the mirror that Fives had and the system the clones had devised at some point while Obi-wan was occupied the guards were still unaware that he had been giving into the drug a lot since entering that cell. 

He glanced over when he heard the sound of something being torn to see Cody taking a piece of his suit and getting it wet at their only source of water before coming to kneel next to him. "It's not clean but its better then nothing."

Obi-wan took the scrap of cloth and started rubbing it over his face to get the crusted on dirt and other things off his skin. "Are you trying to say something Commander?" His wry tone was back in full force, something that he knew had worried the men for a while. 

"Yes sir, you look like shit General." Cody gave him a small smirk staying by the general as he cleaned up. They would have to be ready to move quickly. 

"Thank you for your boost of confidante Cody. It's always appreciate." Obi-wan shifted so he was on his knees and used the cloth to clean his thighs feeling that they were coated in a layer an inch thick. 

It wasn't long before the door was opened and they were being hurried witht he rest of the troops to a transport so they could be checked out by medical while someone piloted them out of that hell. Obi-wan would be glad to never go back to that planet though he wasn't going to explain why to his overly curious former padawan. As far as he was concerned he was never going to talk about this ever again.


End file.
